dc_comics_fanfictionalfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman: American Alien
Superman: American Alien is an American animated TV show based on the DC Comics character of the same name. The series centers around Superman who is re-imagine as a college student at Metropolis University and set in the early-2000s. Synopsis Upon of graduating Kansas High School, young Clark Kent start moving and goes off to college at Metropolis University where he have anything to himself: hanging out with new friends, working at a part-time job at the Daily Planet Network and pretty much living a normal regular life. That is until everything start to change when Clark start developing superhuman abilities those are beyond from an mortal man and learn that he was a alien who were rocketed out from the dying planet of Krypton! Now, Clark Kent must use his newfound powers to fight against potential threats while also balance his life as a regular college student, a part-time worker at the Daily Planet Network and a superhero know as Superman. Characters *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman: a young college student who graduate Kansas High and moves to Metropolis University where he than begin developing superhuman abilities, learning he is a alien and becoming a superhero while also jugging with being a college student, a part-time worker working at the Daily Planet Network and a superhero. Unlike most versions of Superman, he wear both a mask and gloves to hide his identity. He is voiced by Josh Keaton. *Lois Lane: a young ambitious yet friendly college student who, like Clark, work as an part-time worker at the Daily Planet Network who is completely unaware that Clark and Superman are the same person. She is voiced by Catherine Taber. *Jimmy Olsen: a young geeky and friendly but kinda curious high school student who work as a time-part photographer at the Daily Planet Network and often view himself as "Superman's Pal", being often seeing Clark and Lois as his siblings. He is voiced by Greg Cipes. *Perry White: the calm and collective co-head editor of the Daily Planet Network who often act as a mentor/father-figure to Clark, Lois and Jimmy, both in their work and personal life. He is voiced by Richard Epcar. *George Taylor: the hardworking and incredible ambitious head editor of the Daily Planet Network, an news television company, he has a natural views on Superman, whom he think that Superman and other "costume-wearing vigilantes" are making real heroes, such as, the polices, fire fighters, doctors and etc. look ineffective and taking credit from them. He is voiced by Richard McGonagle. *Cat Grant: a fellow college student who is known for being rather flirtatious around her fellow male classmates. But, despite that, she is and sweet and caring person at heart. She is voiced by Alanna Ubach. *Steve Lombard: a fellow college student who is often known for being a stereotypical jock, at times, but is somewhat of a friendly yet joke-loving person and often claim that Clark is his best friend. He is voiced by Will Friedle. *Ron Troupe: a fellow college student who is sometimes often known for his liberal political views, at times, and like, Clark, Lois and Jimmy, he work part-time at the Daily Planet Network. He is voiced by Steve Harris. *Jonathan Kent: Clark's fatherly and caring but sometimes protective foster father who often gives him advice whenever he feel down or something. He is voiced by Bob Joles. *Martha Kent: Clark's sweet, loving and caring foster mother who, like her husband, often gives Clark advice and sometimes often worrying about him. She is voiced by Wendie Malick. *Lana Lang: Clark's sweet and caring but kinda ditzy former girlfriend from Smallville who later learn Clark's secrets and promise to keep it during her and Pete's visit in Metropolis. She is voiced by Liliana Mumy. *Pete Ross: Clark's helpful but kinda goofy and joke-loving best friend from Smallville who, like Lana, later learn Clark's secrets and promise to keep it from anyone during he and Lana's visit in Metropolis. He is voiced by Robbie Daymond. *Professor Phineas Potter: a level-headed but kinda absent-minded college science teacher, Lana's step-uncle and Clark's science teacher from Smallville who became Metropolis University's new science teacher following Gerald Shugel's departure, he is also intriguing to Superman and even often help him out, at times. He is voiced by Mick Wingert. *Officer Maggie Sawyer: a young hardworking yet tough-as-nails and kinda kind-hearted police officer who has a natural views on Superman. She is voiced by . *Officer David Corporon: a young courageous but kinda sarcastic police officer who formed a sibling-like bond with Maggie and dream of being the new commissioner of Metropolis's Police Department while also trusting Superman and, like William, serve as Superman's police contact. He is voiced by . *Officer Dan "Terrible" Turpin: a serious-minded and hardworking but sometimes trouble-prone police officer who doesn't trust Superman and thinking him as a "show-off costumed vigilante" and believing him of making the polices looking so ineffective. He is voiced by . *Inspector William Henderson: A adventurous police inspector and one of Metropolis' top police officers who often act as a mentor/father-figure to both David and Maggie and as well serving as Superman's police contact. He is voiced by Daran Norris. *Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl: She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. *John Henry Irons/Steel: He is voiced by . *Natasha Irons: She is voiced by . *Krypto the Superdog: He is voiced by Frank Welker. *General Sam Lane: He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. *Lucy Lane: She is voiced by . *Bibbo Bibbowski: a sweet, kind and helpful but kinda clumsy citizen who is a fan of Superman and often does his best to help out Superman on a daily basic. He is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. *Professor Emil Hamilton: a brilliant but somewhat optimistic and charismatic scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs who is both very interesting and intrigued at Superman where he often sometimes help him out if he not He is voiced by . *Toby Raines: a young independent but sometimes She is voiced by . * Episodes Season 1 #Pilot, Part 1 #Pilot, Part 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV series Category:TV shows Category:Television series Category:Television shows Category:Animated series Category:Animation shows